Trent Argus
Trent Argus is one of three generals in Kikin's Army. He is the lead general and is considered the strongest of the three. Argus has shown great deal of loyalty to Kikin as they worship the same god Appearance He is very muscular, looking like the hulk with a hollow mask. Personality He is very hot tempered and doesn't get along well with others. He uses his authority over others to show that he is superior to them in every way. History Trent is a Vasto Lorde level arrancar that likes to kill other hollows if they disrespect him. He has shown to have known Kikin for over 180 years, he has been very loyal to him. Argus was the king of his own territory until he ran into Kikin, he would fight Kikin and lose. Before Kikin could strike the final blow, Kikin notes that Argus was praying to his God. After knowing this fact Argus joined Kikin and became his general. Plot He is first seen when Luna returns to Kikin's later, as he remarks that its been a while since she has been seen. After a brief conversation Venter discovers a guest and they welcomed Hinata Tsuri to their ranks even though they didn't trust her. Venter who was being hotheaded tries to kill Hinata in which Argus and Lin Kuze restrains him as Lord Kikin would kill Venter if he tried to harm a guest in his domain. He would later leave with Lin Kuze so that they can find some arrancar women to hang with. Trent would later be seen training Kikin's forces and he crushes one of the newbie soldiers, he would later be stopped by Lin Kuze as he tries to murder the entire army. He would then hang with a female arrancar and he destroys her when he finds out that she was cheating on him. He is then seen sparring with Lin Kuze, after the spar he goes to attack some of Seifuku's forces knowing it would make Kikin happy. He then attends a birthday party thrown for him and given a gift by Kikin. Argus would later get beat up by Luna Casa for threatening to beat up her subordinates. He is later seen hearing about Ragna and he would then engage Kito in battle but is easily defeated as Kito made his escape. He would then accompany Hinata and Kikin to meet with the other horsemen. Argus is seen killing Choza and Dieter and he almost kills K Orochi . He gets into a battle against Kito and is killed by his black coffin spell. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Argus possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He crushes a hollow with just a hammer fist. Immense Spiritual Power: In his sealed form, Argus spiritual pressure is high enough to register close enough to battle the four Horsemen's strength. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not showing any technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Argus relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him dangerous opponent. Hierro: Argus Hierro is strong enough to resist almost all attacks as he is able to take all type of attacks without taking damage as his Zanpakuto's ability increases its defensive techniques. Cero: He can fire powerful red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. Bala: Argus can also fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Argus has the ability to use this technique, when he sneaks off to go into the World of the living. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakuto Resurecion: He has bones that look like giant spikes come out of his body. Resurecion Ability: He can manipulate the bones of others and his own. He usually creates swords and fortresses using his bones. Argus has shown that he can fire his bones like a machine gun at an opponent. Relationships Kikin : He is loyal to him to no end he has shown that he would even end his own life to save Kikin. Venter : Doesn't really care about him as he considers him weaker than himself. Lin Kuze : Trent likes to hang out with him cause he shows him the respect that he deserves, but also because they like to look for female arrancar to hang out with. Trivia *He killed 100 humans in one day just to impress another Hollow. *Argus uses shares the same birthday as Hanaka. *He wants to kill Athena. Quotes (To a Hollow) "Argus smash" (To Lin Kuze) "Stop messing around before I shoot you with a cero."